


Graduation Day

by derek-and-little-red (AlyssaDarline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDarline/pseuds/derek-and-little-red
Summary: It was something they though they would never make it too, but Stiles felt like something was till missing. This was a Week 4 entry for the Midnight Dogs in the Sterek Shelter, Sterek Summer Spectacle.





	

It was something that most nights the pack didn’t think they would make it to. Constantly trying to protect Beacon Hills took a toll on their grades. Of course the factor of if they would survive being the biggest of it all. 

Stiles looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt. It was gonna be hidden by the gown anyway. He let out a sigh before leaving the bathroom and going to his room. He got all of his things, almost forgetting the cap and gown. 

“Ready to go son?” The Sheriff asked with a big smiled. 

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “I’m gonna have to go straight in, so I won’t see you until after,” Stiles explained as they walked to their cars. 

“Sounds good. Good luck” he smiled. “Oh and kid. I’m proud of you,” The Sheriff said sincerely. 

“Yeah I know. Thanks Dad,” Stiles smiled weakly. A lot had happened in the past year. Their relationship was still strained even though the whole Donovan situation helped. 

Once Stiles was at the school he went to meet up with everyone. They all exchanged hugs, Stiles keeping up his smile the best he could, until Scott pulled him away from werewolf ears. 

“You okay?” He asked. “I’m asking as your best friend Stiles come on. I know something is up,” Scott said looking worried. 

“Yeah. I just… I’m okay,” Stiles nodded. Scott gave him a pointed look and waited. “I just wish he was here you know?” 

“Yeah. That’s why you and Malia broke up wasn’t it?” Scott asked. No one had brought it up. They had been too busy trying not to die to bring it up. 

“One of the many reasons,” Stiles nodded. “I mean we both care a lot about each other, but she was lying, and I couldn’t give her all of my heart, so we both knew it was time. We are better off friends,” he shrugged. 

“Okay. Well let’s do this. We made it this far,” Scott smiled before pulling Stiles into a tight hug. 

“Yeah. Let’s do this,” he nodded hugging Scott back tightly. They went back and joined the group until the teachers ushered them into their lines. 

After the ceremony they all found their parents. The Sheriff and and Mrs. McCall giving them proud smiles and hugs. Stiles was smiling, but still knew something was missing. 

“We are gonna head out to the preserve to set up, but the official party starts at one,” Stiles said as he handed his stuff off to his Dad. 

“Okay we’ll be there. Be safe,” he smiled. Stiles nodded and took off to his jeep. The others had already headed out since Stiles wanted some time with his Dad. He walked to the jeep, but froze in his spot when he saw a tall figure wearing a leather jacket. 

“Hi,” he said taking his sunglasses off, looking at Stiles shocked expression. 

“Derek,” Stiles choked out before he took a few large strides pulling him into a tight hug. Derek tensed up, but then wrapped his arms around Stiles, hugging him back even tighter. “What the hell?” Stiles burst pulling away as his anger set in. “Where the hell did you go?” 

“I traveled for a while. Backpacked across Europe,” he shrugged casually looking lighter. He looked happier and healthier. “You look like shit,” he noted. 

“Yeah thanks. That’s what happens when you almost die five times in the span of a week,” Stiles scoffed. “You would have known that if you answered your phone.” 

“Stiles I…” Derek started. 

“Still a loss for words after all this time. Come with me. We are having a party at the preserve,” Stiles said going to get in his jeep. 

“I’m sure the others won’t welcome me as much,” he sighed scratching the back of his neck. 

“Yes they will. Come on Derek,” Stiles said getting into the jeep. After some time Derek reluctantly climbed into the jeep. “You know you were wearing that same jacket as you bled out on these seats,” Stiles laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Yes, I remember,” Derek deadpanned. 

“You look a lot better. Happier,” Stiles stated. 

“I am. I needed to get out. I need to heal,” Derek shrugged. 

“So did you meet anyone while you were gone?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, had a few flings along the way. Nothing serious. You?” Derek asked. 

“Well I was dating Malia, but we broke up like five months ago. Both though we were better off friends.” 

“And are you?” Derek asked. Stiles glanced over and for a moment though he saw hope in Derek’s eyes. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Oh fuck it,” Stiles mumbled after driving for another mile. He pulled off on the side of the road and turned the car off. He jumped out and ran the the passenger side, Derek already getting out. 

“Why are we stop-” Derek started, but was cut off when Stiles shoved him against the side of the jeep stepping into Derek’s space. “What are you doing?” Derek asked, but before he could register it, Stiles’ lips were on his. He froze, but his brain caught up quickly and he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist pulling him closer. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, tangling his finger in his hair deepening the kiss, showing Derek everything words couldn’t. 

Stiles pulled away first, resting their foreheads together, feeling Derek’s hot breath still on his lips. “What was that for?” Derek asked as he caught his breath. 

“I missed you,” Stiles answered before connecting their lips again with a less heated kiss. “A lot,” he added. 

“I missed you too,” Derek answered. He pulled Stiles back in for yet again another kiss, but this time he spun them around, so Stiles was the one pinned to the side of the jeep. He broke away from the kiss to trail kisses down to Stiles neck, inhaling his scent as he did. He lightly nibbled at Stiles pulse point earning a small moan from Stiles. 

“Are you scenting me?” Stiles breathlessly asked with a laugh. Derek mumbled something that sounded like a yes as he pulled Stiles earlobe gently in between his teeth, making Stiles gasp and grab tightly onto Derek’s shoulders. “Okay if you keep doing that, we are going to be late and Lydia will kill me,” Stiles said before letting out another moan. 

“M’kay,” Derek said pulling away, but kept his hands on Stiles hips where they had moved to.

“Okay,” Stiles nodded going to move, but Derek didn’t let him. “You gotta let me get in the car there big guy,” Stiles said patting his chest. Derek nodded, but places a quick chaste kiss on Stiles’ lips before moving away. 

Stiles rushed around to the diver’s side and got into the jeep. He started it up again once Derek was inside. He pulled back onto the road, Derek placing a hand on Stiles thigh, drawing gentle shapes with his thumb. They both smiled at each other, and Stiles felt that what he was missing was now present. The hole in his chest was being filled once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumble here: http://derek-and-little-red.tumblr.com/


End file.
